1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to exercise apparatus, more particularly to a user-manipulated force-resisting apparatus utilizing fluid resistance, that buoyantly supports the user. The apparatus provides support for suspending a bather in water, and water-resistance leg and arm exercise for a jogging bather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with patented designs for buoyant jogging exercise apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,352, patented Sep. 7, 1993 by T. H. Elliott describes an underwater handle in a pool of water, drawn downward by the upward force of a float expressed through a rope which passes through a pulley mounted on the bottom of the pool. The person, standing or sitting in the pool, exercises by pulling upward on the handle with the person's submerged arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,331, patented Dec. 30, 1997 by C. M. Perham describes a buoyant foam body having a tapered hole through the body. The hole is sized for receiving the foot or hand in a relaxed extended manner so that it stays on the hand or foot without need for gripping the body by the hand or foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,774, patented Sep. 6, 1988 by B. L. Beasley describes a buoyant, elongated and columnar shaped flexible bar having laterally extending handles at each end of the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,613, patented May 2, 2000 by K. E. Pike describes a no-hands flotation device of an elastic, longitudinally stretchable elongated tubing having closure devices on each end of the tubing to form the tubing into an endless elastic loop that is longitudinally stretchable between expanded and contracted positions, and a plurality of sections of buoyant material positioned on the tubing.